Wild West Rangers Return
by wwfanz
Summary: This is based off of the MMPR episodes 'Wild West Rangers' from season two. It takes place after the two episodes. Please be openminded and understand that I haven't watched the series in over six years, so my knowledge may be a little rusty.


_Writer's Note: I do not claim to own anyone in this story. This is my first Power Rangers' fan fiction in 10 years and I havn't watched the show in over six, so don't hold it against me if I leave out or misuse any information._

**Wild West Rangers Return**

Fuschia O'Hara was getting herself into much trouble for someone that was the great-great grandmother of a power ranger. The White Stranger was always in the right place at the right time every time she got into one of her classic ditzy moments. Sometimes she would purposely do them just so he would come running. Her latest was having her horse step in a bucket so he'd get scared and knock her off, only to have the White Stranger catch her. Nothing she couldn't handle on her own, but made her seem completely helpless. "You know, one of these days I won't be here to save you." The White Stranger said as he tipped his hat to her. She just blushed and got back onto her horse. "You be careful now." Fuschia told her horse to start walking as she turned around and smiled. "That girl's going to drive me crazy one of these days." He told Abraham. "But I'd go to the end of the universe and back for that girl."

Just after Fuschia disappeared in the distance, Goldar shows up through a time portal with a group of putties. Abraham wonders what brought him back and runs off to find a place to morph. The White Stranger tries to fight off the putties, but Goldar is too strong. When Abraham returns in black ranger attire, he finds nothing. The entire area is empty. He enters through the door closest to him and spots William who is also wondering where everyone had gone. They also pick up Rocko and Alisha walking around town. The group decides to give Zordon a visit to figure out what is going on. Looking at the viewing globe, Fuschia is the only person left in the town. She is looking around a local store for anyone that will answer her. What she doesn't know is that Goldar is lurking just behind her, waiting to attack. Just before he goes after her, Fuschia is teleported to the command center. Utterly freaked out, the others try to calm her down as she spots Goldar on the viewing globe.

"Yuck. What happened to that monkey?" Fuschia asks, as she is still in total disbelief.

"That is no monkey. That is Goldar one of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's henchmen. He has been sent here from the future." Zordon explains, as it doesn't look like Fuschia is buying into any of it.

Fuschia walks off to find a way out. "As long as I have my White Stranger, I'll be fine."

"Goldar has captured the White Stranger and it is unknown where he is keeping him." Alpha says, as Fuschia stops dead in her tracks.

She turns around and starts to walk back, looking as if she was a child that just lost its puppy. "My White Stranger is gone?"

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Goldar has the White Stranger and is telling him that he must marry Fuschia or the world will end. The White Stranger is skeptical of the fact it is Goldar telling him this and what Fuschia would think. After hours of constant trickery by Goldar, the White Stranger is convinced. Everything than appears normal in Angel Grove as the White Stranger is shown on the viewing globe. Fuschia was finally starting to believe what everyone was saying when she looked over and saw this, running out of the command center and taking a long run back to the town. Zordon told the rangers to be on high alert for anything else strange that might happen in the near future as he teleported them back to the town.

"White Stranger?" Fuschia asks, as he turns around and is not wearing white at all.

"The White Stranger is over. I am now the Green Stranger." He looks like he is dying to tell her something, but nothing comes out of either of their mouths. After a long pause, Fuschia is knocked down by a bunch of kids running down the street. He grabs her and lifts her head up. When she looks into his eyes, they flash green. He leans over to kiss her as she pushes him away and runs off.

Fuschia bumps into Alisha as she asks her what's wrong. Fuschia explains that something is wrong with the White Stranger. "He's not himself. He tried to kiss me and his eyes turned this bright green color." Alisha grabbed Abraham as they teleported back to the command center. "Oh no. Not this place again." Fuschia began to leave as Alpha begged her to explain the situation.

Back in town, the newly crowned Green Stranger walks up to Rocko and asks him a question. "I need your opinion. How can I get Fuschia to fall in love with me?" Rocko then bursts out in laughter.

"She already madly in love with you. You need to lay off all of this green stuff because it's screwing up your head."

"No Rocko. For the first time, I'm seeing more clearly than I ever have."

"Whatever man. You do what you want." Rocko turns his back as the Green Stranger takes out his knee and walks off smiling.

"This is just as I suspected." Zordon says back in the command center. "Goldar has been sent from the future to brainwash the White Stranger and have him elope with Fuschia. Consequently, the future pink ranger will not exist."

"What are you saying? If I end up with the White Stranger, Angel Grove as I know it will cease to exist?"

"Not just Angel Grove, Fuschia, but the entire planet." Zordon explains.

"But Zordon, why the White Stranger? What's so special about him?" William asks, trying to figure the whole thing out.

"I cannot explain that to you now. Your future generations will figure that out for themselves." Zordon devises a plan to make everything work out for the better. "You five must send Goldar back to his own time. Doing that will unleash the spell cast upon the White Stranger. After which, you will turn in your power coins and I will need to send you each to different areas of the country in order for the future to remain the same as it will be."

"Right Zordon." Rocko says. "It's morphin time!" They head to the same place that Goldar appeared and see him with a group of putties. They take care of the putties and then send Goldar back through the time portal. The group celebrates in victory.

Fuschia turns around and sees a putty walking up behind the White Stranger. "White Stranger, look out!" She yells as he turns around and kicks it, as it runs back into the time portal just before it closes. Fuschia takes off her helmet and runs over to him. He is in a state of shock as he takes her in his arms and gives her the kiss that he's been waiting forever to give her.

Back in the command center, Fuschia is depressed. She knows she'll probably never see the White Stranger again. Alpha tries to cheer her up as they turn in the power coins. The group watches as Zordon teleports the White Stranger to a different town and takes away any knowledge he had of Fuschia. It's then time for Rocko, Abraham and Alisha. The three stick together in their new town, but still have no consciousness of Fuschia, William, the White Stranger or Zordon.

"I guess it's time for me then." Fuschia stands up, awaiting her future destination.

"You two will stay in Angel Grove, continue living your daily lives and raise your families here. You still will have no comprehension of anything that has happened or each other." William and Fuschia stand ready to be teleported. "And let the power protect you."


End file.
